Horror Night
by mogenheim
Summary: The Titans are investigating strange happenings at a mansion. First fic, short.


Teen Titans – Horror Night

Notes/Disclaimer - Strangely, I didn't get this idea from the episode Fear Itself...it was made up beforehand by a friend of mine who has mental problems, and I decided to write it for fun.  This is my first fic altogether, although I've been reading for years.  I may not be a great writer, but it was fun.  I don't own Teen Titans.  I own my comics (Teen Titans Go! 1-3), but I will never own the great team themselves.

A dark, stormy night...thunder and lightning (not the characters, of course) blasting away at the earth, rain pouring down from the heavens, the night sky black like a raven.  A blue and silver car slowly drives up to an old mansion, its lights like a ghost in the thick downpour of dreary rain, the car coming to a stop.  Out come the band of heroes known only as the Teen Titans, Beast Boy jumping out of the car first, running around in the rain, happy to be outside with nature for once.

"Dude, check this out!"  Cried Beast Boy, as he transformed into a little whale, flying through the air with rather unnatural grace for a whale (and flying ability, for that matter), doing a few flips to show off his talents to his teammates.  Robin sighed, getting out of the car, pulling his cape over his head to keep as dry as possible, as he says "Beast Boy, watch out for-"  Then Beast Boy promptly rammed face first into the large double doors serving as the entrance to the mansion.  "Aw man, that hurt!  Oh well...may as well check out this mystery everyone's been talking about," said Beast Boy, as he dusted himself off, still dirty and wet from his accident.

Raven, followed by Starfire, get out of the car slowly, looking about.  Starfire had a look of slight fright on her face, as she shivered a little, scared of what could happen, her memories of Raven's fear turned nightmarish reality still fresh in her mind.  "I am scared, Raven...this place is very dark and gloomy.  I am getting 'creeped out', as they say.."  Raven replied, in a drab yet slightly comforting voice "Don't worry, Starfire.  There's probably a good reason for this.  After all, I couldn't sense any kind of supernatural being here."  "Let us go, then, friend Raven."  Replied Starfire, calmed down a little after Raven's statement, knowing no regular human could really harm her.

Lastly, Cyborg emerged from his car, standing tall and proud of his baby.  "Aw yeah, check out my baby in the rain, it's so shiny and perfect!" Said the slightly delirious and ecstatic Cyborg, as he beamed in pride.  Beast Boy said "hey dude, let's get inside, I'm getting wet here!"  As he was saying that, the door slowly opened, bats flew around in a frenzy, and thunder and lightning blasted everywhere.  A horrible creaking noise either due to a rusty hinge or something...else...made itself present as the door creaked itself open slowly, terrifying darkness presenting itself in the apparently infinite distance.

"Oh man, I knew this wasn't a good idea!"  Cyborg said, a slight wavering in his voice giving away his fear, but he repressed the feeling and toughened himself up, ready for anything.  Starfire and Robin took the lead, and they slowly tip toed in, shivering a little.  After all, who can say they're not afraid of anything...and mean it?  Robin whispered to Starfire, begging her "Starfire, can you give us a light?"  She smiled a little, then replied quietly "of course, Robin."  She held up her hand, and a readied starbolt appeared in her grasp, and it lit up the first room.  They started creeping towards the next set of doors, between two elegant staircases, when suddenly...

The lights turned on.

"AAAIIIEEEE!!!"  Everyone started screaming, terrified that a light turned on, revealing the horrifying decor of the lobby of the mansion.  Dead animal heads, strange, cryptic statues and cobweb in the right places frightening the teens.  "Do not worry, children.  I am not a ghost of any sort."  Said a short man, shorter than Beast Boy, as he walked up to them, revealing himself to be the butler, as his elegance and perfectly made suit gave it away.  "Oh man, don't do that again!"  Whined Cyborg, his heart still beating fast, panting, still trying to calm down.  Robin started his rather forceful interrogation with a mean look...on his mask.  "Who are you?  Do you work for Slade!?  I want answers!"  He readied himself for an attack.  "No sir, I am but a mere butler, here to welcome you to Murder Mansion."  Starfire quickly said "why is it called that?  Why not something much nicer, something...happy?"  The butler then said, in his elegant voice "the name is rather crude, but I assure you, this is but a regular mansion, by all standards, possibly even exquisite."

Raven looked about the lobby, studying random things, trying to trace any sign of spiritual and demonic beings in the area.  After finding nothing at all, she felt much more in control.  "I do not sense anything of the supernatural kind, at least that of which I have the ability to sense," she said in her calm, monotonous voice.  Robin looked about carefully, scanning for a trap of any kind, but seeing nothing calmed him somewhat.  After all, the ex-sidekick of Batman has to be smart.  "This place seems...rather...plain," said he, as he stood, a calculating look in his eyes.  Cyborg piped up, saying "I don't see anything on my infrared scanners, there's probably nothing here, except maybe a random bad guy doing bad things."  Robin butt in "still, we have to catch him.  It's our duty as the teen titans to uphold justice."

"Right this way," the butler said, as he walked up the staircase to the right, opening an intricately made door carefully.  Raven took a close look at the door, getting a bad feeling about everything for the first time since she arrived.  "Something's not right here," she said, and followed the rest of the group, almost appearing to glide along like a ghost, her ivory skin lit under the full moon coming in from a window to her right.  The teens followed the butler down the hall, and stopped at a door with the number 666 on it, strangely.  "This will be your room.  If you would like service, please pull the rope.  By the way, excuse my late introduction, my name is Jenkins."  He bowed, leaving promptly.  Robin stared at the door number, and shivered a little, then looked at other doors to see their numbers, all being the same...666.  A chill ran down his spine, and he said warily "um, guys..?  I...think this is going to be a very long night."

There were only three beds, so there was a lot of bunking up to do.  The teens decided that Cyborg would have a bed his own, due to his enormous size in comparison to the rest of them, which left the other four picking bedmates, if you get my drift.  No, they won't be doing a specific act of perverted goodness on this night, for tonight is...Friday the thirteenth, at midnight, with a full moon.

"I will sleep next to Raven for the night, since Beast Boy will probably be beaten with a large book by Raven," said the Tamaranian teen as she laid upon the bed the wrong way, her head dangling off at the foot of the bed (doesn't the rush of blood to the head make you pass out?  ouch).  Robin said "Oh boy, that leaves me with...Beast Boy.  "Can't you turn into a dog or something and sleep at the foot of the bed?  I..er....have a habit of punching things in the middle of the night!"  Sniveled Robin, trying to find an excuse to make Beast Boy be pretty far away from him, the security in his manhood being rather slim.  Beast Boy, with a wink, said in a suggestive voice "oh Robbie-poo, I didn't know you cared!"  That's when he began making kissy faces, and that's when his face was smashed into a pillow by Robin.  "Cut it out, Beast Boy.  Tonight's not the night for jokes."

  
If only he knew.

During the time they spent sitting there, wide awake due to the horror of the place, they tried playing many games that didn't involve a Gamestation, only to give up a few minutes later.  Then Raven shut one of her many large books, quite irritated of the noise.  "If all of you calm down, I'll tell you a story that will pass the time..."  Everyone went silent, Beast Boy slowly poking his index finger into the air to protest, but Raven cut in.  "Good.  On a dark night, at midnight, so dreary, there was a mansion filled with ghosts.  On a friday, the thirteenth, to be exact, when the moon shone bright, and the thunder and lightning pierced the hearts of all, the rain drowning the world.  A group of people went there, hopes of shelter in their hearts, but never could they have expected what happened..."

"...One by one, they all disappeared, then reappeared as dead bodies, severed and bloody.  The horror that was a ghost of the past was hungry for blood, and it had blood at last.  It finished them all, down to the last drop, and forever the souls of those damned by the ghost were lost forever in the mansion of horrors untold."  The other four teens, their faces agape, stared in absolute fright at Raven, obviously frightened by her story.  "You four look like you saw a ghost or something," she said, as she picked her book up, opening it carefully, and began reading again.  The other titans were frozen stiff for the next few minutes, scared.

Finally, when the teens felt the blood rush through their hearts again at a normal pace, Robin said "I think I have an idea of what this is...it's something like Raven's powers manifesting themselves as monsters, but it's-"  Robin was suddenly interrupted as he was dragged by a mass of tentacles at an unsound speed, straight through the wall, disappearing as if he were never there.  "Robin!  No!  Damn it, not this again!"  Said Cyborg, worried about his fellow teammate.  He turned to Raven, saying "Raven, can you use your powers?  You remember the last time this happened."  "Yes, I can, this is beyond my power.  We need to figure out what's happening before everyone is gone again," Raven said in her soft, yet monotonous voice.

Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy, now scared and walking around the mansion, decided to check the main room that they saw a door to back in the lobby first.  They crept to the lobby, Cyborg's little flashlight on his left shoulder shining light upon the door.  The strange inscriptions on the door were glowing blood red, and were dripping blood.  "Oh my g-"  Beast Boy said, as he shivered in fright of the blood on the door, but was cut short by the tentacles pulling him through the floor in an instant.  "Beast Boy!"  Starfire cried, as she was the first to see it.  She grabbed for his hand to save him, but it was too late.  He was gone.

Raven said "this is definitely bad, we need to get to the bottom of this, and fast."  The trio of teens crept through the door, avoiding the blood, and the room was revealed to them.  It was a large room, purple in color in the dark due to a pentagon shaped light on the ceiling shining down upon strange inscriptions on the ground.  "What is this place?"  Said Cyborg, readying his sonic cannon just in case.  "Friends, I believe this is something Raven could tell us about.  Raven..?"  Starfire and Cyborg turned to see an empty space where Raven once was.  "Raven!  Oh Raven, why did they have to take you?"  Cried Starfire, wanting her best friend back.  Cyborg was getting scared, and he looked around carefully, whispering "Starfire, this is bad.  We have to get out of here, and fast!"

The pair of teens ran to the entrance, as Starfire screamed a blood curdling scream of horror personified "AAIIIIEEE!!!  Help me, Cyborg!  Please!"  Cyborg turned in haste, diving to grab Starfire's slim hand.  He pulled with all of his might, but it just wasn't enough, and she disappeared.  He was all alone.

All alone.

Cyborg punched the floor in frustration, unable to take the pressure placed upon him.  "Shit!  I can't believe I let this happen to them...I should have been paying more attention!  I have to get out of here!"  He opened the front door, and all of the other titans and the butler, Jenkins, stood there, bloody and mutilated, like zombies fresh out of the deepest pits of hell.  "Come join us, Cyborg.."  Zombie Beast Boy said in a slurred, slow voice, slowly hobbling to him.  Zombie Starfire and Zombie Raven said "Cyborg, please be our friend forever...come with us, Cyborg..."  They hobbled slowly with Zombie Beast Boy, and finally, Zombie Robin spoke.  "Cyborg, come join us.  We can be..friends forever, as zombies..."  Cyborg screamed and ran back inside, into the main room, hoping to figure out a way to save them.  He was shaking violently, hoping to find a lightswitch or something, forgetting his shoulder flashlight, when the lights turned on...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CYBORG!!!!!!!!

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven were there, smiling, the butler holding a cake on a silver platter with sixteen candles lit for him on his sixteenth birthday, presents all around.  Decorations of all kinds littered the room, brightening the whole place like it needed.  They also invited Sarah (read Teen Titans Go! #3), Cyborg's new girlfriend, just for the occasion.

"Do you like it, Cyborg?  We have spent much time creating this wonderful surprise just for you!"  Said Starfire, smiling brightly.  Cyborg promptly fell over, unconscious.

The end.

Flames, comments, praise, I'll take it all.  ^_^


End file.
